


Alter Ego

by InkedMyths



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedMyths/pseuds/InkedMyths
Summary: Mirror mirror on the wall,What would it take for a hero to fall?





	Alter Ego

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Villains Week everybody!
> 
> Hopefully this particular project won't take me too long.

Sky wasn’t entirely sure at what point he’d been separated from the rest of the group. He’d been walking only a few paces ahead of Hyrule and Time, but when he’d turned his head to comment on the change of scenery, he found that they were both gone. Not just them, but the entire group seemed to have vanished. How that had happened without him noticing was beyond him. Surely he should have at the very least noticed the disappearance of their footsteps?

How aside, the current issue was that he was completely alone in what was, to him, unfamiliar territory. As such, he decided that drawing the Master Sword from its sheath was probably a good course of action. Better to be needlessly prepared that caught off guard by a gang of monsters. Not to mention he appreciated the light she provided.

At some point a dense fog had settled in. It was thick enough that it shrouded the scenery around him in obscurity. Perhaps he would recognize his surroundings if he could actually discern them. He frowned as he continued forward. When exactly had this fog appeared? It was also rather dark in general. Was it night already? That didn’t seem right.

He paused. Had it been his imagination, or had he heard footsteps somewhere ahead? Stopping entirely, he strained his ears for the sound. Yes, there it was, up ahead. While he was no expert like Twilight or Wild, he was fairly sure those were the footsteps of a person as opposed to a monster. Still, better to be on the safe side. After a moment’s contemplation, he sheathed the Sword to hide her light, then slowly made his way forward. It was entirely possible, perhaps even likely that they had already seen his light. On the other hand, he got the feeling that encountering a stranger in these dark and foggy woods while holding a glowing sword might not make the greatest first impression. Sky valued first impressions. Maybe he shouldn’t seem like he’s sneaking in that case? That might be even worse. Hylia, this would be ridiculous if it turned out to just be a deer.

Then he found himself in a clearing. It was as though the fog had suddenly been stripped away, though he could see it clinging to the woods around the glade. The sky overhead wasn’t visible either. It was as though this clearing was a pocket of clear air that kept the fog out. It wasn’t terribly dark, though, which was simultaneously comforting and unnerving. Straight ahead of him, Sky thought he saw a figure in the trees.

“Hello?” he said, tentatively. It sure seemed to be a person and not a monster. “Who’s there?” He hoped it was one of the others. That would be a comfort. Though he rather doubted it, as the figure had not become instantly recognizable to him as it came closer. Well, almost. It did seem strikingly familiar, but he just couldn’t place it.

That changed the moment the figure exited the treeline. His heart seized up, and he swore he stopped breathing for a moment in utter shock.

It was _him_.

There was no questioning it. The same hair, same face, same eyes and everything. The only major difference he could currently see was the outfit. It was hard to tell in the not-quite-light, but he was certain that it wasn’t what he was wearing at the very least. That, and he seemed to be lacking his sailcloth around his shoulders. Beyond that, it was like looking into a mirror. He was even wearing a surprised expression that Sky was sure no doubt matched his own.

Maybe it was the shock of seeing a copy of oneself, but Sky couldn’t help taking a step back. Nearly all his senses were screaming danger, but he swallowed them back, at least for a moment. Don’t want to jump to conclusions.

“What...is this?”

Sky started slightly at hearing his own voice coming from somewhere other than himself. The other him had spoken. It had been quiet, but Sky felt rather offput. Was it merely hearing his own voice? The tone had been a little… unsettling, he felt. Not to mention he didn’t appreciate the hardness in the mirrored eyes across from him.

“I, um…” he swallowed. “I’m not entirely sure what. Um, what this is, I mean.” Hylia help him, he sounded so awkward. How was he supposed to talk with himself?

His mirror narrowed his eyes at him. Now, Sky wasn’t new to watchful eyes sizing him up. It had been especially common in the last few months with the other Links. Passerby were likely to stare at a stranger, especially one in armor. He’d learned to brush it off. However, it wasn’t so easy to deal with when it was yourself looking at you. In fact, it was downright difficult to keep a straight, not at all freaked out face on.

The expression on the other him’s face was difficult to read, but Sky had a bad feeling. “I suppose…” the other murmured. “There’s only one way to be sure. If you’re more than an illusion...” He proceeded to grab his sword and swing.

Caught off guard, Sky jumped back. Reflexes kicking in, his hand went to the Master Sword. He swung upwards to block a second blow. He winced upon the impact. Partially due to the force, and partially due to-

The realization hit him like a sack of bricks. He could feel the prickle of a slight burn on his palms. She’d burned him, she only did that if he- well, that confirmed it. This was, in fact, him. Though, he would have thought he would have sustained a much harsher burn for being turned against himself. When he looked up to gauge the reaction of his counterpart, what he saw shocked him.

A blank look graced his features, at least at first. Then, it contorted into an angry sneer. “So. That’s the game we’re playing,” he said, his eyes flashing.

“Wh- what? What do you mean?” Sky felt so confused, he couldn’t process what was happening.

His question was met with an expression of rage. “Don’t pretend as if you don’t know.”

“Know what?” What was going on? Surely this had to be a dream or something.

“You can’t be that oblivious.” His alternate spat. “Not when you’re carrying that _liar’s_ blade.”


End file.
